Everything She Wants
by lovelessandmore
Summary: Naomi’s a hairdresser, Emily’s a DJ. They’re both 25 when they meet. Something changed the second they laid eyes on each other.
1. Naomi Campbell

Naomi's a hairdresser, Emily's a DJ. They're both 25 when they meet. Something changed the second they laid eyes on each other.

* * *

Different day, same shit. I know I could be doing more with my life. I know I have it inside of me, I could be doing so much more than making movie stars look oh-so-fucking-rad for the red carpet. Wankers, spoiled little brats, that's what they all are. Without a care in the world, they just wander around, telling the world how they struggled throughout their childhood and how global warming has to be stopped by us. How we need to make a change, how they might seem superficial but deep down they're just like each one of us. Bull. That's what I think. People who actually care about all of those things are fucking doing something to improve it. They don't spend every day of the week getting wasted and driving under influence and the next day going to the press to deny it. The people that truly care, they fucking act on it. All of these 21st century shit, iPhones, iThat, iThis. People are forgetting how to really live life. Who am I to talk, though?

'Naomi? Naomi, darling? Ouch. Naomi? Honey, I don't mean to be a prick but I think you're burning my hair with the curler.' There were two big wrinkled brown eyes staring up at me.

'Shit, shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit. I'm so sorry, fuck. Oh shit, you alright? Situation under control.' I removed the curler from her hair and massaged it.

Miss Adams was actually nice, not like all the other spoiled fucking (b)rats I've met. One of the few nice ones. Okay, the only nice one I've met up until now. She was about 60 years old and this one has actually been through some rough shit in her life. I do her hair at least once a week, she refuses to get another person to take care of her hair. When I'm not in, her hair just won't be done. We always have ridiculously long talks about life.

'That's alright honey, don't worry about it.' She smiled to the mirror up at my reflection.

I was in a seriously fucked up mood today. Tired, hung-fucking-over and with no mood for anything.

'So, have you been up to something interesting lately?' Miss Adams asked in that "What-I'm-Really-Asking-Is-If-You've-Been-Shagging-Someone-Lately"

'Nah, not really. You know, same old.' I said, not wanting to get into the subject she was pushing me into

'No love floating around here or there?'

'No, Miss A. Love's a fucking word we invented to keep us distracted from what really matters. You know my views on that. I just don't get it, I never will. It's nonsense.' I smiled non-chalantly.

'If you say so, love.' Miss Adams looked down and started re-reading her script.

Suddenly this stunningly beautiful redhead marched in the room, shyly with a couple of coffees in her hand. I'm not into gay but, shit. I would do this girl anytime, any day. I mean, I don't imagine any living creature who wouldn't want her. She was really just… Beautiful. In all the possible senses of the word. She had small rosy lips, beautiful deep brown eyes, straight red hair that was falling all over her features. She gave Miss Adams one of the coffees and while bending down, I had a vision of heaven. Her arse was damn fine. She was dressed really casually, skinny jeans and a baggy blue t-shirt. She had a little cute nose. Okay, seriously. What the hell, I'm not gay. I don't want to fuck her. I just. I mean, she is beautiful. I mean, yeah. I mean, fuck. Just. Alright. Is she talking? Shit, she's talking and I'm not listening due to my fucked up inner-thoughts who are fucking screaming at me.

'…If you need anything else, Miss Adams, please call me on the walkie-t. I'll come straight away. Name's Emily. Emily Fitch. I'm also working at the music department so I'll probably be there.' That was all I heard coming from her mouth. And shit, she also has a tongue piercing, could she get any hotter? Jesus fucking Christ.

'Well, thank you Emily.' Said Miss A. while noticing my blank face looking at the redhead. 'Well, actually you could do something else for me, sweetheart. Emily, this is Naomi. Naomi Campbell, my hairdresser. Emily, would you be so kind that you would show Naomi around? Just so that she doesn't get bored of waiting for me while I'm on set.'

I'm good at keeping my face straight when I'm surprised with something so I just smiled and raised my eyebrows to the beautiful creature in front of me. She was also smiling. Flirty? I'm not sure. But her smile was sexy. So sexy. Sexy as in I want to kiss you right now sexy and feel your pierced tongue and those lips in every inch of skin of my body. Or… Not. What the hell am I thinking? Christ.

'Yes, of course. I'll be happy to.' Emily said and looked straight at me, this time. 'After you, Naomi Campbell.'


	2. Emily Fitch

Emily's POV

I've always had a thing for blue eyes. From the moment I walked in that room, she had me starstruck. She was walking in front of me and I couldn't stop my eyes from checking her out. In the same second my eyes were wandering around her arse, she turned around. As my eyes lifted from her back to her face, I saw her grinning at me as if she was saying "Could you be any more obvious?". Cheeky bitch.

'So… Where to?' She was looking straight ahead now, probably completely aware of the fact I wasn't let an opportunity to check her out once again pass.

'Um, second door to the left. We're going to the soundtrack editing room. I want to show you something.' That was all that came out from my mouth.

She opened the door for me and stood there holding it open. Her eyes now revealed some embarrassment; I could bet she was even a little bit flushed. Oh, god. Does she fancy me? Maybe she thinks I'm hot. Shit. She so doesn't. She was just practically forced to follow me around by Miss Adams. Bless her. Naomi Campbell… What kind of name is that, anyway? I guess she gets that a lot. As I walked past her, I stared at her blue eyes a bit longer then I had first intended to but they were mesmerizing. They weren't just blue eyes. They were so deep, they were beautifully shaped, sharp at the edges and that blue… I don't even know if I can call it blue, I don't think the color of her eyes even have a definition, a name. I can't quite explain it was as if I was looking into a constellation, the milky way, the fucking Universe was portrayed in her eyes, for fuck's sake. Focus, Emily. Jesus, her lips… Her hair. Oh god, Jesus fucking Christ. Her fucking smell. I felt my knees growing weaker by the second as I walked in the room. She closed the door behind her and followed me across the room. I started looking through some LP's that I had left laying around there a while ago. I noticed from the corner of my eye, she was looking at me. She looked as she was scanning every movement I made, leaving me a bit uncomfortable. Or maybe I'm that self-observed. She was just bored to death and waiting for me to start an actual conversation.

'Here it is, I found it.' I said, taking one of the LP's out of its cover. A double A-side with Wham!'s "Last Christmas" and "Everything She Wants". I inserted it into the record player and started mixing it with some previously recorded sounds. I unconsciously started moving to the mix I was creating, holding the headphones with one hand to my right ear. She was leaning against the mixing table to my right, with her hands on the table. Still looking at me. Shit. Say something. I smiled. My favourite part. "Boy, everything she wants is everything she sees…"

'I mean…' I finally plucked up the courage to speak again. '… This is exactly where I want to be five years from now. Not just working here to pay the rent. Actually mixing, feeling the music, in front of a crowd. Feeling it.

She smiled. I could see it. Again, from the corner of my eye.

'I like a girl with ambition.'

Excuse me? I'm still looking down at the LP going around. Shit. She's flirting with me. Is she? Oh god, the bitch. She's driving me crazy, I'm not good at these games. What am I supposed to say? What the hell am I supposed to say?

'Ooh, fuck you.' That was all I managed to burst out, with a shy smile and Christ, I bet I'm as red as the fucking walls. I instinctively smile and finally get the guts to send a look her way.

'Ok.' She raises her eyebrows at me. What the hell? 'If you want to.'

Before I can even realize what in God's name is going on, what she just said or what she meant with what she just said, I feel her body pushing mine into the table. Her hands are pressing against it and her lips are brushing with mine fiercefuly. Both my hands go up and I tangle my fingers through her blonde hair. Shit. The first 5 seconds of the kiss, I swear I did not even feel anything and now, 5 seconds later I feel like I was just struck by a lightening. I feel butterflies flying around in my stomach and fast enough they flew away to a whole new spot, a bit below it. 5 seconds and she made me as wet as I'd ever been. I'm so turned on. Shit. I'm not thinking straight right now.

* * *

**Alright, so I'll try to write as often as possible. This fiction is going to be indeed very Sharmen inspired. Shane and Carmen from The L Word were always my favourite on-screen couple ever until one day I set eyes on Kathryn Prescott and Lily Loveless. Reviews will be very much taken into account. I am Portuguese so English is not my first language which means my vocabulary is probably not as wide as most of you, so forgive me for that. Give me ideas, opinions, anything! I'll be happy to answer and consider each one of your comments! Be well, friends xx**


	3. There's Something About This Girl

Naomi's POV

Just don't think, Naomi. Just kiss her, just keep kissing her and don't think. Don't you dare to think and ruin this, it feels so right. She tastes so good, she tastes so right. I want this, I want her. There's nothing wrong with that. Up until now, she seems like she wants me too. I can feel she's not giving herself in completely, she's scared. But she's still holding my neck strongly. Should I stop? I can't stop. Not now. Oh shit.

Her hands are sliding down through my back and are now holding my hips. I continue kissing her, slide my tongue out of my lips and lick her bottom lip. She giggles softly and opens her mouth giving my tongue permission to enter. I hold her tight and place her on top of the table. Her legs tangle around my hips and I hear her gasp suddenly as her crotch gets surprisingly close to my body. My hands are now cupping her face gently as I kiss her, as our tongues twist and twirl around each other. The warmth of her breaths in my mouth, the wetness of her tongue on mine, her eyes closed and mine opened looking at her features. It's all getting too hot, way too fast. There's something about this girl. About Emily. Just her name sends shivers through my body. I have to have her right now. I need to have her. I need to feel myself inside of her. Right now. My hands slowly go down through both sides of her perfect body until I reach the end of her t-shirt. I slowly let my hands run under it and just the feeling of her skin on my hands is making me wet. She moans into my mouth as my hands reach her collar bone, passing through her bra before.

'Fuck...' She whispers into my mouth as my lips trace a path from her lips to her neck and start sucking it and licking it teasingly. 'Me.'

'Are you sure?'

'Do I look like I'm not?'

That was all I needed to hear.

It was my first time with a girl. I had kissed girls before, but of course I was drunk off my face. I was a bit self-conscious about it all. I still hadn't realized what happened. After we fucked for about two hours in the sound room, we awkwardly exchanged numbers and I went off to meet Miss A. again. I have no idea if I had been good or if she just never wanted to see me again because of how bad it all was. Christ, I didn't even know if she was gay. I'm certainly not gay. I mean, I've always liked guys. Like, always. Anyway, why the hell was I getting so worked up about Emily? I just met her. It was a stupid impulse, I was horny. She was definitely horny. We had sex. It's not like I'm now emotionally connected to her for eternity. I don't know if I was even going to ever see her again. Should I text her or something? Nah. God, I need alcohol. I need a night out. Like now. Gladly, my day is over.

I get home and the house is a fucking mess. Fucking Effy. I knew I shouldn't have ever agreed to have a house-mate. Worst fucking idea. I like keeping an eye on my own stuff, having things organized my way. Always hated the idea of sharing a house with someone, it's like the perfect way to ruin a friendship or relationship. I only did agree Effy to move in with me because, well, it does get sort of lonely sometimes. Besides she minds her own life and I mind mine. We've known each other for so long we don't need to make each other comfortable anymore, I know her ways and she knows mine and we actually get along pretty well. Alright, so yes. There are more pros than cons to having a house-mate when it comes to Effy but sometimes she just presses the right buttons to piss me right off.

'Jesus Christ, Eff. What will it take to get you to clean your shit once every year? That's all I'll ever ask of you.' I scream.

'I've been busy.' Effy comes out of her room and moves to the kitchen while I'm picking up the beer cans from the living room.

'Yeah, yeah, Eff. I know your kind of busy.'

'Don't be bitter. Long day? Spliff?'

'Do you always have to talk in monosyllables? But yes, I'll take that spliff offer.' I say, a little less annoyed.

'I was thinking of going down to the pub later.' Freds, Cook, Panda and Thomas are going.'

'Sounds good.' I say, lighting the jay she passed me.

We sat outside, in our balcony, for a good hour smoking jays and just chilling. Neither of us was in a talking mood tonight, we both needed a little alcohol to lighten up the mood. Effy had just gotten out of a lifetime relationship with this guy. Even though, she never talked about it, I could see right through her. She was so hurt, she spent her days moping around at home, smoking up or getting drunk. She was proper fucked up in her mind, right now. But I know that when she was ready to talk, she'd come to me. Emily had barely left my mind since I left work. She was always there, at the back of my head. Would I see her tonight? I had never seen her around until now and I would have noticed her for sure. That red hair, her sweet face, her beautifully shaped body. She wasn't quite the girl to get noticed by everyone, she actually came across as quite shy. Not that she was shy when she was begging me to make her come. Let's just say that I don't see her as a girl that would make a big first impression on most people. But then again, most people aren't me. She hadn't texted me, called or even left a note at work so I guess she's really not that interested. Alright, Naomi. You need to stop thinking about her. I need to get drunk. Real drunk.

Me and Effy didn't take long getting ready. On our way to the pub, we shared a bottle of vodka and we were both already far passed tipsy and we met up with the rest of the gang.

Effy had already grabbed Pandora's hand and was now dancing in the middle of the pub quite alone, since Thomas insisted on following Pandora around so that she would give him a least a bit of attention. They were cute, those two. Always fighting for seriously stupid things but we all knew they were meant for each other. Freds was sitting at the bar talking to some skanky-looking girls he had just met and I went to sit down next to Cook who was grinning widely his most pathetic-happy grin. I was too fucked to care about anything right now.

'So, how about it Cookie Monster? Buy me a drink, yeah?' I said, leaning over to his side, kissing his cheek.

'Aaah, Naomikins babe! That's just how I like you! I'll buy you 10 drinks, honey! But that won't make you take your eyes off of me, will it now, babe?'

'Are you flirting with me, James Cook?' I said, giggling almost falling down to the floor when I noticed he wasn't even there anymore and now stood at the bar making signals with his hands to the barman. Oh shit, he's really buying me ten drinks. Ha. Well, I know what they say. To avoid a hangover, you just need to keep drunk!

'There you go, Naomikins. 5 shots of tequila, 5 sex-at-the-beaches. Now give a kiss to the Cookie, here.' He looked like a kid at Christmas. But then again, he always did. He had something, this Cook. He just didn't seem to care about anything, he just took everything as it came. And he was always so happy about it.

'Alright, Cook. You deserved it, babe.' As I said so, I kissed him in his lips as he moved towards me strongly and kissed me harder than I had first intended to. I could've been kissing the floor, it would have been the same, I think. I'm so fucked, I just know my lips are touching something that's moving forcefully against them. I pulled my face back and started downing my tequila shots as Cook continued to kiss my face and neck, god. He's really that desperate. And as I downing my 4th… 5th…? 6thshot?? (Yes, I was that drunk.) I notice these eyes staring down at me.

'Hey.' Those lips. The unforgettable red hair falling in her shoulders. Shit.

'Emilaaaaay! How you are you doing?' You can blame it on the alcohol, Naomi. You cam blame it on the alcohol. Just keep going with it. She's not your fucking wife. Wife? That doesn't even sound right. God.

She just continued to stare down at me, slightly smiling. Looking at me and then at Cook and then at me again. Cook didn't even notice the tension. He was just downing the rest of the shots he had bought me.

'To tell you the truth… Not too good. Yeah…' she continued to stare at me and at Cook, alternatively.

'Look, I'm sorry…'

'Don't be sorry, you know. I mean, we're not like going out or anything.' She smiled. Again. But continued to stand there.

'I just, you know, wanted to have a good time tonight. I didn't think I'd see you, Emily.' Saying her name, hearing it from my mouth made me shiver a little bit. What was she doing to me?

'Okay… But, here I am.' She smiles. Cook is now kissing my neck again. 'You don't think that you could've changed your plan a little bit?'

'I don't have a plan. That's the point.' I don't care right now, I'm drunk, I'm high, I don't care. This girl doesn't get to arrive here out of the fucking blue and make me feel like this. I do whatever the fuck I want. This won't change just because we fucked. I can't even think properly right now.

She stares down at me once more and her eyes could make me burn to ashes right now. Her stare. It's so intense, so full of feeling. And suddenly she just turns her back on me and walks away. I can't help but let this feeling of guilt just flood inside of me.

**My dearest readers, I am so deeply sorry to have taken so long to write the third chapter but my computer broke down and I had to reboot it, I lost everything I had inside of it. I am still in the mourning process but I felt I owed it to all of you who cared to read and review! I promise I will update much more often now that I have my pc back up and running! Tell me what you think of this! Happy Easter, everyone! Love, xx**


	4. I Was Fucked

Naomi's POV

"Shit. Cook, fucking... Jesus. Fucking, stop it!"

"Aw babe, you're such a fun-sponge! It's time for more TEQUILLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, anyway babekins! Stay right where you are, yeah? I'll be right back babe!"

"Just fuck right off, Cook."

In about 10 quick seconds I felt like I had sobered up completely and just continued sitting there, in the same spot Emily had looked down on me moments ago. I bet I looked like a sad little defeated puppy. God damn it, Naomi. Pull yourself together and snap the fuck out of it. I didn't even pluck up the courage to get up and go after her. Quite the coward, eh?

Ooh, shit. The floor's moving really fast right now… Or is it my head? Shit. Uh.

_

I woke up with the sun bursting into my bedroom windows, completely uninvited. "Emily" was my first thought. "Hangover" was my second. Shit. I could literally hear someone playing the drums inside my head. My stomach was in knots, I knew if I did the slightest movement a bit too quickly, I would vomit.

So I slowly, and oh-so-slowly stood up so that I was sitting in my bed. I tried to remember what had happened last night after I had seen Emily looking down on me but nothing. It was like the rest of the night after that had never happened. I must have spaced out, Freddie probably took me home in a taxi alongside with Effy. Shit, I hated when shit like this happened. I hated to feel or to be dependent on someone. It wasn't me, it's not who I am. I don't fucking need anyone to take care of me. When I managed to stand up, I glanced up at the mirror in my bedroom door. Lovely, Naomi. You couldn't look sexier, even if you tried. Ew. I need a shower but I suppose the strength of the water colliding against my bare skin would be too much to stand in the state my stomach and head were now in. I walked towards the living room. Effy wasn't home. I sat down on the edge of the sofa and stared into the black television screen for about 5 consecutive minutes. I'm such a cunt. Emily. Emily. Emily. Her eyes looking down on me, in all the possible senses. That stare she gave me last night burned me more than all of the fucked up mixes of alcohol Cook had provided me. Shit.

I notice my phone sitting in the coffee table and I turn it on.

1 new message: **"Hope you're feeling better, girl. Give me a call when you're up. Fred x"**

As I prepared myself (in slow motion) to answer his text, the front door opened. Effy came in slowly and quietly as if she was breaking in or something until she caught my "what the hell are you doing?" expression and broke off into the normal Effy mode.

"Fuck's sake. I didn't want to wake you up. Figured you'd need some proper healing sleep after last night." She said, placing the grocery bags she had in her hands in the kitchen counter.

"That bad, eh?"

"You could say so. Yeah, who am I kidding? You were pissing gone. It's alright though, shit happens. How many times have you carried me in the state you were in yesterday? I even brought us some breakfast. How sweet am I?"

"Thanks." That was all I said. I hated to be in this position. I didn't mind when it was me carrying her or Panda home after a catastrophic night when they were completely off their minds but when it came to being me in that situation, there was just something about it that left me really uncomfortable. Useless. She continued to stare at me as if waiting for a more extended apology but I know she knew she wasn't going to get any. "Anyway, how did I get home in the end?"

"Freddie. Oh, that reminds me. He called. Said he texted you but guessed you were asleep, invited us both to go to the shed later today. Said he has some friends he wants us to meet… Anyway…"

Effy kept on talking but I blocked her voice from piercing through my morning sensitive ears. Emily. Emily. Emily. That was all I could think about. I had been a bit of a twat, really. But I was fucking drunk, what else did she expect from me? It's not like she fucking left a note for me or even bothered to text or call after we had wild sex in the mixing room. And how the hell did she manage to fucking show up at the same pub as me? I had never seen her before, never. I reckon I'd remember. Fucking gorgeous… Everything. Gorgeous fucking everything. She probably just moved here. Effy kept on talking. "Freddie", "shed" and "some spliffs" were the only words I was capturing.

"Eff, slow down. I can't go to Freds'. I have some stuff I need to take care of, alright? Listen, I'm going to jump in the shower and then I'm going out but give me a call later and let me know what's up for tonight okay?" I stood up, slowly feeling more alive, less hungover.

"Hm. I take it, this secrecy is about the girl from last night, then. I had never seen her around. Care to fill me in?" She looked at me with a straight face, eyes staring at me knowingly. Was I that obvious? Jesus Christ. I hated how Effy paid attention to everything, to every little detail even though no one would say so. She seemed so out of it most of the time and then she just came out with these observations from out of the blue that always took everyone by surprise. She must have caught mine and Emily's exchange of words last night.

I must have looked slightly shocked because she smirked at me. "Naomi, I know all."

"Oh, fuck off will you?" I started walking towards my room.

And again she half-shouted across the house "I know all, I know all!"

_

I took a shower and got dressed. All in a very slow pace not to stir up my still soft stomach. Should I text her? I guess I owe her that. Jesus. I took my phone and opened a new message.

"Hey Emily, I'm sorry about last night…" Oh god, what the fuck? Delete.

"Hi, it's Naomi. I was a cunt." Tss. Please. Don't go that low, Naomi Campbell. Don't embarrass yourself. Delete.

What the fuck? It's just a stupid text to a stupid girl I met YESTERDAY. What the hell does it matter? But it does matter. It matters in ways I can't explain. There was something about her. There IS something about her. Shit, I felt like a teenage girl texting her boyfriend for the first time. What are you doing, Naomi?

"**Hi Emily. I wanted to apologize about last night, I was completely out of it and it wasn't fair to you. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a coffee or something today? Naomi x"**

Short, straight to the point. So to say. Send. I'm completely out of my comfort zone right here. This is something that I had never ever ever done in my whole life. Or even though of doing. Why I'm doing it, I don't know. I have no idea. I had even fucking typed an 'x'. Oh god, Naomi Campbell doesn't fucking send 'x's' at the end of her texts.

Almost immediately after, my phone buzzed.

"**Sure. Just let me know where and when. Em"**

Em. Em. Em. She didn't send an 'x'. I knew I shouldn't have sent an 'x'. What the fuck? Paying attention to 'x's'? What has happened to you, Naomi? I feel like I'm in Freaky fucking Friday. My sentimental mum has taken over my body and now she's texting a girl I met and fucked yesterday with 'x's' at the fucking end.

"**Old Oak in half an hour? You know how to get there?"**

She took about 5 minutes to reply. I hadn't taken my eyes off the phone.

"**K. Yeah, see you there."**

Could she be more cold? Bitch. I'm practically putting my wholeself out there. More then I ever did. And the most I ever will, probably. Sending an 'x' in a damn text was an extreme for me. She should fucking know that.

The only thing I didn't know was that sending an 'x' at the end of a text directed to Emily Fitch was nothing to what I would end up doing. For her? Maybe.

_

As I was walking to the Old Oak, my phone rang. My first thought was Emily. My heart kind of sped up in a way I didn't expect it to. The first thing that occurred to me was her inventing a lame-ass excuse about not being able to meet me. And that would be the last I would hear of her.

"Naomi Campbell, get your ass down here!"

"Freds." I couldn't help but sound relieved. "What's up?"

"Everything, lady love. Everything! I would prefer the term high instead of up but up works too. Why haven't you replied to my text?"

"Sorry. I had some stuff to do. I'll pass there later. Promise."

"Good. Effy, Panda, Thomo, Cook and JJ are already here. And I've got some people I want you to meet. They're new around here, met them yesterday at the pub. Anyway, come down here as soon as you're done with your stuff."

"Will do, no worries."

"See you later, Naomi!"

"See ya"

I had barely put my phone away in my pocket as I noticed a redhead (the redhead) standing outside the coffee looking lost. Innocently lost. I didn't even notice until I did but my lips formed into the slightest smile when I caught sight of that beautiful redhead. Oh, man. I was fucked.

"Hi…" I whispered.


	5. Heart Skipped A Beat

Emily's POV

I have no idea what I'm doing here. Waiting for her. I don't know why I agreed to meet her. Sometimes, I feel like hitting myself to wake up from these dreams I make up in my mind about what I'd like the World to be. I'm 95% sure Naomi had texted me out of pity. The other 5% must have been the actual small hint of regret she must have felt because, well, let's face it. It was a bit inconsiderate, the way she acted. To say the least. It's not like I expect her to propose to me but for fucks' sake. I was there. In front of her. How much did it take for her to let go of the prick she was with and just have a proper conversation with me. This girl was trouble. I knew she was and still, here I was. Waiting for her to arrive at a spot I had agreed to meet her at. How stupid are you, Emily Fitch? I bet it's going to rain. I forgot to bring an umbrella, shit. What is this place anyway? Old Oak. It looks like one of those pubs that when you go in, it smells like old men, coffee and cigarettes. Lovely. Lovely place. I'm going to regret this. I know I will.

"Hi..." The two-letter word sent shivers all through my body.

I turned around, making sure I looked calm and not on the verge of collapsing. "Hey." I didn't smile, kept my face straight and looked into her blue eyes which made my stiff facial expression harder and harder by the second. She looked doubtful, she looked uncertain and I might have misunderstood it but for a second she seemed like she look scared.

"So… I'm glad you decided to come." She said, now looking down at her feet trying to look cool.

"Yeah, well. Here I am." Right on, Emily. Just keep going like that.

"Should we go inside? It looks like it's about to rain. I'll pay you a coffee, yeah?" As she talked, she lifted her arms up to her chest and started walking towards the pub's door.

_

We sat down on a table right next to the window, the pub was basically empty. With the exception of a few old fellows at the bar. Naomi had asked for two coffees, hers mixed with gin. The old bloke who looked like he owned the place winked at her. She must come here a lot. Up until then, we remained in silence. I wasn't going to break that silence, I wasn't going to bring my walls down. Not just yet. Our coffees came and she took a large sip from hers as if to gain courage to speak or something.

"Look, let's break the ice here, alright? I'm sorry for yesterday. I was out of it, completely out of it. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that… All of this. It seems so surreal to me." As she spoke, her eyes didn't leave mine. And I was obliged to look back. I was being childish. She didn't have any obligation towards me, it was childish of me to act like she was mine or something. She's not mine. I'm not hers. We fucked. That's all.

"Listen… I appreciate the apology but I was having a bad night and I don't know, seeing you there with that guy right after we… You know… Were together… Just made me snap. I didn't mean to. It's not like I own you or anything. I'm sorry. You know, you don't want to get involved with anybody and that is cool."

"It's okay. I guess we were both kind of out of it, eh?" She smiled and brought the cup to her lips.

"Yeah…" I couldn't help the small disappointment that my voice let pass. I wasn't that out of it. I was having a fucking bad night. I don't know why, Naomi just made me want to take comfort in her. She made me want to go to her and she made me want her to hug me. To just hold me and protect me. God, Emily. You're so cheesy. Jesus.

"Fresh start?" She raised her eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Fresh start." I raised my cup and took a sip. "So Naomi, tell me about yourself." I smiled suggestively at her, provocatively.

"There's nothing much to say really. Naomi Campbell, I cut hair for a living. How about you?" She didn't smile, she tensed up a bit, I could feel. Come on, Naomi Campbell, let your barriers down.

"Well. My name's Emily Fitch, so nice to meet you. I have a twin sister called Katie, a pervy little brother called Jamie, I moved here with Katie about a month ago. We managed to find two separate apartments, gladly, because really we're just too different to live together in a big happy twin-family-house. We used to live in France with my parents but we were both born here in Bristol. I do temp jobs and dj at night for a living. I also feel like I'm boring you to death with my life story so I'll just stop here."

A faint smile appeared in her lips. Her smile was beautiful, absolutely breath-takingly beautiful.

"So there's two of you. Interesting." She looked as she was lost in her thoughts as we shared the silence that followed. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, well not completely. It was a contemplating silence. As if we were both thinking about what to say next but not really worrying about filling the silent gaps in between our words. The conversation ensued from there, it was mainly me babbling about my life, about how I had pretended I was Katie throughout basically all of our college years in the exams époque. How I thought Jamie would grow up to want to be a woman, due to his curiosity that he claims to be completely appropriate for a boy his age. About my life back in France. And there was Naomi looking at me, analyising me, studying me, smiling and nodding, making small comments. It felt nice. To talk to her. I didn't tell her but back home I didn't have that many friends, actually I didn't have, like… any? I basically hung out with Katie's friends. But I kind of liked it or at least I had gotten used to it. Solitude, music, mixing, living my life. It got lonely at times but I wasn't one of those attention-whores who were so terrified of being alone that they had to be surrounded by people that didn't even necessarily have to be their friends to feel loved.

Naomi paid for both of us after I'd told her countless times she didn't have to. She insisted. We went out to the streets and it felt like it was 10 degrees colder to what it was when we had entered the pub. Were we going opposite directions? Shit, this is going to be awkward. What do I say now? Shit, shit, shit. I have these situations. I get so worked up, I bet I look like I'm panicking and it's not even a panicking situation. We're just going to say bye and I'll see you when I see you. Oh god, I had managed to act so cool when we met for the first time, we said no words, we knew nothing about eachother. It was so easy, now I don't want her to think I'm uncool. Or cool if she thinks cool is uncool, or. Oh, God.

"Emily? Which way are you going? I was actually going to meet up with some friends. Do you want to come?" Oh. That wasn't that hard. You freak, Emily.

"Ehm, no. Thanks, though. I'm knackered, I think I'll just go home and clean up a bit. Haven't quite managed to get my place up and running in one month, you know? There's furniture everywhere and, well, yeah. You get the point." I smiled shyly and looked hopefully at her. Maybe she'll offer herself to help. Ha. Joke's on you Emily. Of course she won't.

"Right." She smiled. "Yeah, well. I'll see you around yeah? Just text me if you want to hang out. I could introduce you to some of my mates."

"I will. Thanks." What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Shit.

"Well. Bye, then." She pressed her hand in my arm and started walking away. And as she did that, my heart skipped a beat. Opposite direction. We weren't going the same way. As soon as she was out of sight, I realized I had been looking at her walk away. Jesus, the power this girl is having on me. As I turned around to walk away, I felt a drop of water fall on my nose. Great. Just what I fucking needed. Of course, let's get wet! Yay.

When I finally got home after like 15 minutes walking, I was completely soaked. I got rid of all my clothes and went directly to the bathroom, I was standing now in my bra and knickers. I went back to the living room to try and find my phone.

1 new message: "**What are you up to, looza? I made some friends last night, I bet you didn't since you left so early. I'm at this guy's shed right now, he's well fit. Anyway, just to let you know that I'm making friends and being social. And that like, you aren't. So you suck. K"**

Ah, Katie. You never fail to cheer me up, now do you? Looking around my (if you can call it one) living room, I felt a sudden rush of sadness coming over me. I'm lonely.

I took a long warm bubble bath as my current favourite album was playing (The XX – The XX).

_Heart skipped a beat _

_And when I caught it, you were out of reach_

_And I'm sure_

_I'm sure…_

_

**Yo, peeeeeps! Thank you so much for all the reviews, they really make me smile and they give me this strength and will to continue writing this fiction! You have no idea how it feels to read such good reviews! I was supposed to fly home from where I am a couple of days ago and can't due to the friggin' volcanic cloud Iceland is sending over us, Europe. Damn you, Iceland. Let me know what you think and if you have some requests as to where you want this story to go next! ;) I love you all, xx**


End file.
